Toy Freddy
Czy nie szukałeś/aś Freddy'ego lub Golden Freddy'ego z pierwszej części gry? A może Freddy'ego, Shadow Freddy'ego lub Golden Freddy'ego z drugiej? Albo Phantom Freddy'ego z trzeciej? Może też Koszmarnego Freddy'ego z czwartej? - nowy toy animatronik pojawiający się w Nowej Freddy Fazbear's Pizza we FNaF 2. Jest głównym animatronikiem występującym na Scenie oraz "szefem" Toy Bonnie'go, Toy Chici i prawdopodobnie Mangle, Balloon Boy'a i Marionetki. Zastępuje dawnego Freddy'ego zza czasów poprzedniej lokacji bliżej nieznanej i nieopisanej w grze. Wiemy, że potrafi chodzić po pizzerii w trakcie nocy, ale pozostaje nieznane czy to robi w dzień, gdy lokal funkcjonuje. Wraz z Toy Bonnie'm, Toy Chicą, Mangle, Balloon Boy'em, Marionetką oraz Freddy'm, Bonnie'm, Chicą, Foxy'm i Golden Freddy'm stara się wejść do biura i po identyfikacji zaatakować Jeremy'ego Fitzgeralda - nocnego stróża pracującego w miejscu, gdzie dzieje się gra. Zaawansowana sprawność ruchowa i rozpoznawanie twarzy powinno sprawiać, że jest trudniejszym przeciwnikiem niż animatroniki z FNaF 1, lecz każdy mechanizm ma swoje wady. Podejrzewa się, że za jego agresywne zachowania odpowiada nawiedzająca go dusza zamordowanego dziecka, prawdopodobnie jedna z pięciu ofiar widzianych w minigrze "SAVE THEM". Nie wiadomo, co robi z ciałem zabitego protagonisty, lecz informacje z FNaF 1 dają do myślenia, że wkłada go do niewidzianego przez nas kostiumu. Wygląd Toy Freddy jest animatronikiem reprezentującym niedźwiedzia. Jego kostium jest w jasno-brązowym kolorze; brzuch, okolice oczu, pysk i wnętrza uszu jest pomarańczowy co trochę wpasowuje się w zwierzę, które reprezentuje. Zazwyczaj ma niebieskie tęczówki, lecz gdy wchodzi do biura gałki oczne ciemnieją oraz nie pozostawiając po sobie białej źrenicy, jak w pierwszym FNaF'ie. Posiada po cztery zęby w dolnej i górnej szczęce, co wyróżnia go od Freddy'ego Fazbear'a, gdyż on miał uzębienie tylko w dolnej części pyska. W odróżnieniu od niego wydaje się być również grubszy niż oryginał. Jednakże ma piegi, jak Freddy. Tak jak inni męscy przedstawiciele typu "Toy" w miejscu policzku ma wielkie czerwone rumieńce. Nie brakuje mu brwi i rzęs. Pod głową przyczepiono mu czarną muszkę, a na brzuchu przymocowane są dwa czarne guziki. Nosi czarny cylinder, podobny do tego, którego nosi Withered Freddy, lecz różnica polega na tym, że tutaj jest czerwona obwódka. W ręku trzyma ten sam srebrny mikrofon. Zachowanie Toy Freddy w odróżnieniu od oryginalnego Freddy'ego włącza się bardzo wcześnie, ponieważ już w nocy pierwszej opuszcza lokacje startową. Czasem jednak nie udaje mu się wejść do głównej siedziby gracza przed 6 AM. W drugim etapie staje się ruchliwszy i szybszy, zawsze udaje mu się dostać do biura nim skończy się noc. W następnych dwóch nocach wydaje się zachowywać aktywność z drugiej, wzrasta ona dopiero w piątej i szóstej. Podczas, gdy Toy Chica, Balloon Boy i Withered Bonnie wędrują do nocnego stróża lewą wentylacją, a Toy Bonnie, Mangle i Withered Chica atakują z prawej strony, on idzie korytarzem wraz z Withered Foxy'm, Withered Freddy'm oraz Withered Golden Freddy'm. Normalnie przebywa na Scenie, podobnie jak Toy Bonnie i Toy Chica. Później stoi w ciemności w Sali Gier między stołami. (Aby go zobaczyć, trzeba oświetlić ten pokój). Potem staje na przeciwko gracza, aby później się przybliżyć i czekać na odpowiedni moment na atak. Jego ustawienie w holu można sprawdzać przy pomocy latarki. Zachowuje się bardzo podobnie jak W. Freddy i W. Bonnie. Jeżeli gracz ma założoną maskę, to wróg nie może wejść do pokoju. Gdy jednak będzie przez dłuższy czas w fazie drugiej, a gracz zdecyduje się sprawdzić kamery, wejdzie do środka. Zanim Toy Freddy zidentyfikuje Jeremy'ego musi upłynąć trochę czasu. Wtedy trzeba zakryć szybko twarz i poczekać, aż wyjdzie, potem światło wróci do normy. Gdy się spóźnimy lub zignorujemy go, zaatakuje nas, gdy zdejmiemy maskę albo sprawdzimy jeszcze raz kamery. Gdy pojawia się w biurze, a my mamy otworzone kamery, on nam je zdejmie. W UCN ma kompletnie inną mechanikę. Podczas gdy 49 innych animatroników chce cię zabić, Toy Freddy siedzi w Parts & Service i gra w Five Nights With Mr. Hugs. W FNWMH są trzy kamery, gdzie każde prowadzą do biura. Musisz mu pomagać grać w tą grę. Jeśli go olejesz, to Mr. Hugs zjumpscare'uje Toy Freddy'ego. Wtedy to kwestia czasu, kiedy Toy Freddy zaatakuje gracza. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Jeśli naciśniemy na jego plakat w biurze z napisem "Celebrate!", usłyszymy odgłos zabawnego zatrąbienia. Istnieje to także w 1 i 3 części gry, a w 4 taki sam odgłos wydaje jego pluszak na łóżku. * Jego Jumpscare jest podobny do tego jaki posiada Freddy w 1 części. * Toy Freddy jest jednym z czterech animatroników, które nie mają figurek po skończeniu Custom Night. * Jeśli najedziemy na nos Toy Freddy'ego na plakacie w naszym biurze i klikniemy C, D, + na klawiaturze, wówczas automatycznie ukończymy daną noc, w której się znajdujemy. * Jest jednym z trzech animatroników, które wchodzą do nas tylko korytarzem (robią to także W. Foxy i W. Freddy). * Gdy Toy Freddy jest na scenie jego szczęka jest zamknięta, ale kiedy idzie przez inne pokoje jest coraz bardziej otwarta. * Pomimo, że w biurze ma oczy endoszkieletu, atakuje nas z normalnymi oczami. * W wersji mobilnej nie widać, gdy Toy Freddy jest w Sali Gier. * Wydaje się trzymać cały czas mikrofon podobnie jak Freddy. * Toy Freddy opuszcza Scenę jako ostatni jak Freddy Fazbear, ale jest różnica: Toy Freddy pojawia się pierwszy raz w Nocy 1. * Toy Freddy jest jedną z najtrudniejszych postaci do pokonania w UCN. Galeria Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:FNaF 2 Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Mężczyźni